


Bluffwood Haven

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Charlie's family dies and Uncle Miles arrives to take her home.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Ushering Charlie through the seating area on the train, Miles found their berth and guided her into the small room, closing the door tightly behind them before stowing their packs. 

Charlie settled quietly into a seat next to the window and Miles poured his long frame into the seat across from her. 

They could have taken a plane, but watching as the Chicago skyline began to disappear behind them, the last place Miles wanted to be was 30,000 feet in the air with his niece. 

Not yet anyway. 

Studying the faded bruises on her face, his thoughts drifted back to the night the Chicago Police Department had called to inform him that his brother’s family had just been found mauled to death in their backyard. 

“All of them?” Miles had choked out, wondering just whom he’d pissed off enough to slaughter his entire family. 

“Except the girl” the detective had replied. “Unfortunately she’s not in any condition to talk.” 

“I’ll be there tonight,” Miles informed the man, getting the name of the hospital Charlie had been taken to. 

Grabbing a backpack out of his closet, he called Jeremy to get a ride to the airport and filled in Nora as he quickly packed, promising to call as soon as he could. 

Arriving at Northwestern Memorial hospital, Miles located Charlie’s room where a uniformed officer was waiting outside her door. Showing the officer his ID, Miles let himself inside while the officer called the detective in charge. 

He hadn’t seen Charlie, or any of his family actually, since not long after Danny was born. 

To reconcile the badly battered and bruised woman in the hospital bed with the little girl he and Bass had shared tea parties was damn near impossible.

Glancing at the door to make sure he was still alone, Miles lifted the blanket covering the woman to discover a multitude of gashes and bites. 

He had just lowered the blanket when a rumpled, slightly older man, with powder sugar dusting his tie, joined him. 

“Detective Benson,” the man introduced, shaking Miles' hand.

“Have you found out anything else since we first spoke?” Miles asked.

“It appears to be some kind of animal attack, but we’ll have to wait for further information from the coroner. It seems as though your niece put up one hell of a fight,” the man continued, waving a pen towards Charlie. “Here’s the number to the morgue. We’ll need you to make the IDs. Sorry for your loss.” With a nod, the man vacated the room, taking the uniformed officer with him. 

That had been three weeks ago. Ben, Rachel, and Danny had been buried, the house had been sold and Charlie’s inheritance settled. Ben’s will hadn't been updated in several years but in the event of his and Rachel’s deaths, he had made Miles his executor and made him guardian to the kids. Charlie was well past needing a guardian, having already turned twenty-one, but that didn’t stop Miles from packing her up and taking her home with him. “Your family kid, we take care of our own,” he had told her gruffly as she looked up at him with those big, blue eyes of hers.

* * *

Taking a seat on the train, Charlie took her last look at the Chicago skyline. She was grateful that Miles had insisted she returned home with him. 

Even though she didn't remember what had happened the night her family had died, she had no desire to stay in the city where they had died so violently. The doctors had no idea if she would ever remember what happened and informed her it was probably for the best. 

Charlie shook her head. Wolves in Chicago. What the fuck. The police had said they were probably run out of their natural habitat and were foraging for food. 

Shifting in her seat, Charlie winced as the skin across her side pulled, finally managing to doze off as Miles spoke softly to his wife on the phone.

* * *

He woke her when they were an hour out, wanting her to have a chance to enjoy the spectacular scenery. Awe-inspiring trees rose out of the ground and crystal blue lakes dotted the green landscape. Even the snow-capped mountains towering above the trees were fantastical in their own way.

When the train finally slowed for their stop, Charlie let Miles gather her backpack and guide her towards the exit. 

Stepping off the train, the first thing she saw was a mural on the side of the building depicting bears and wolves amongst trees, proudly proclaiming “Welcome to Bluffwood Haven.” 

A shudder rippled down her spine. 

The scent of pine hung heavy in the air, but after being cooped up on the train, it felt good to be outside.

"Come on," Miles urged. "My bikes out front waiting." 

Making their way through the train station and out to the parking lot, she watched as her uncle ran a loving hand across a Harley parked close to the building, looking up at her with a grin. 

Charlie grinned back at the youthful exuberance on his face. 

“Let’s ride,” he said, swinging his leg over the seat. 

With a smile, Charlie rushed forward, taking a helmet from him, fastening it under her chin.

* * *

Already late for a meeting with his distributor, Bass Monroe rushed around his house unable to find his daughter’s shoes. 

Crouching down to the little girl’s level, he asked, “Mayzie, honey, where are your shoes?” 

“Bye-bye,” the baby said with a wave.

“Uh-huh,” Bass mumbled as he glanced at his watch. With a defeated sigh, he scooped her into his arms. 

Balancing her on his hip, he grabbed her diaper bag, opened the front door, and then doubled back to get his own stuff, as all the while Mayzie attempted to eat his ear in her misguided attempt at giving him kisses. Grabbing his pack, he hurried out the door, locking it behind him.

  
  


Ever since his regular babysitter had moved away to live with her new husband and his pack, Bass had been struggling to balance home and work as a single parent. Nora had been a champ, offering to pick up Mayzie at the bar when she picked up the boys from school in the afternoon. She had even offered to interview nannies for him, but there were only so many people in town available and none that wanted to be a full-time, live-in nanny. 

Arriving at the bar, he hauled Mayzie and their things inside. Waving to Drexel, who was patiently waiting as he had lunch, Bass greeted Heather who was working the bar, and settled Mayzie in her playpen in the office nearby. Grabbing some paperwork and the baby monitor, he headed over to Drexel’s table.

* * *

As Charlie held onto Miles, they roared through the winding lanes making their way into the town of Bluffwood Haven. Dependent upon tourists and skiers for its economy, the town appeared to be straight out of a fairytale, the streets lined with unique and unusual shops. 

Before too long they pulled into a parking spot in front of a corner bar called the Blue Growler Eatery. 

Swinging her leg off the bike, Charlie took off her helmet and handed it back to her uncle. “Bar food?” 

Miles shrugged. “I’m part owner. Plus, we’ve got the best burgers in town.”

“You didn’t tell me you owned a bar.”

“Bass owns fifty-one percent of the bar, I own fifty-one percent of our construction company,” he explained, holding the door open, letting her go in ahead of him.

* * *

Meeting long over, Bass stood behind the bar chatting with Scanlon and Strassuer when the oddest sensation came over him. Almost like an electric current running down his spine. When the bell over the door rang, the three men turned towards it. 

Thunder roared in Bass’ ears as his cock grew thick and heavy. He wanted to throw her on the floor and fuck her in front of everyone The need to show them that she was his pulsed in his blood. He wanted to lick her from head to toe and eat her up inch by delicious inch, from the top of her honey-blond hair to the soles of her black Converse tennis shoes

“Get a look at that hottie,” Scanlon said as he and Strausser began to speculate on who she was. A growl from behind them broke through their conversation. Turning back to the bar, they were confronted by glowing blue eyes. 

Scanlon held his hands up, palm out. “Easy man. We were just looking.” 

Eyes flashing back to normal, Bass circled the bar so that he could greet Miles and the girl with him. 

“Charlie, this is my best friend and business partner, Bass Monroe. Bass, my niece, Charlie.”

Bass had of course known that she was coming. He and Miles had talked about Charlie for hours, late at night while he was in Chicago, wondering why she had never turned. She had the instincts of a wolf, submitting to Miles as her alpha, but had no idea what had happened to her family. Since Rachel was human, they could only assume that Charlie was a null. A half-wolf, half-human, incapable of change. If she didn’t regain her memories, they may never know what happened. 

But for now, there was a bigger problem than her being a null because as Bass took her hand in his he realized he had just found his mate. “Charlie, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Your Uncle’s told me all about you. Welcome to Bluffwood Haven and the Blue Growler Eatery." 

Charlie turned a pretty shade of pink as an electric tingle flowed up her arm. “Thanks, it’s good to be here.”

Throwing his jacket into a booth, Miles squeezed her shoulder. “Be back in a minute,” he said, walking away, following Bass into the kitchen to get their lunch.

Taking a seat at the booth Miles had picked, Charlie took an offered beer from the barmaid, smiling at the label that matched the bar. She had just taken a drink when she heard a baby crying. No one else in the bar seemed concerned at the noise and the barmaid had disappeared into the cooler. 

Getting to her feet, Charlie followed the cries. 

Opening a door to what was probably the office, Charlie found the source of the crying. There, in a playpen, stood a little girl clutching onto the edge, rubbing her eyes as she cried. Charlie assumed she had just woken from a nap. 

“Aww, hey there sweetheart,” Charlie cooed, picking the curly-haired girl up, patting her back softly as she swayed on her feet. “What are you doing stuck in here, huh?” she asked. “You should be out in the sunshine playing,” she continued, carrying the girl out into the seating area. 

The barmaid simply looked at her and smiled going back to stocking the bar and waiting on her customers as Charlie bounced around the bar, swaying in time to the music, making the little girl in her arms giggle before the sudden sound of glass smashing and raised voices had Charlie curling around the child in her arms as a group of men rounded on each other, clearly a fight about to break out. 

Edging her way between bodies gathered to watch, Charlie made her way back to the office in which she’d found the baby. Little protection from a brawl but it would have to do. 

She held the whimpering baby to her as the voices rose over the music and punches began to be thrown. Tables went flying as men grappled around on the floor. Just as the action turned in her direction, Miles and Bass suddenly appeared. 

“Hey! Break it up!” Miles yelled, Bass right behind them as they started separating the brawlers. 

As the fighting came to a stop, Charlie watched as the men involved stood in front of her uncle as if he were a general inspecting his troops, heads hanging in shame. “Get out of here, all of you. I’ll straighten this out later.”

The bloodied and beaten men nodded in submission before slinking their way out the door.    
  


Turning back towards the girls, Miles placed a comforting hand on Charlie’s shoulder, causing her to immediately relax. “Are you alright?” he asked as Bass took the baby from her. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I was more worried about the baby,” Charlie replied, watching as the little girl patted Bass’ cheeks.

Bass turned his attention towards Charlie at the comment. “I promise I’m not a terrible father, I’m just very busy and short a sitter. This is Mayzie, by the way,” Bass said, smoothing a hand over her hair. 

“She’s a cutie,” Charlie replied, reaching out to tickle the little girl’s foot.

“Bass’ sitter up and got married on him before moving away. Nora’s been pitching in to help out until he can find a new one,” Miles explained. 

“I can help out if you need me to,” Charlie offered. 

Bass looked over at Miles before answering her. “I appreciate that Charlie, but I’m actually looking for a live-in nanny.”

“Yeah, because we live so far away from each other,” Miles replied with a roll of his eyes. “She needs a job and if I can’t trust her with you, who can I trust?” Miles asked.

Bass exhaled in defeat. “Well, what do you say, Charlie?”

“Uh, sure. I guess we can talk details later,” she said as their lunch was finally served. 

After finishing their lunch, Miles and Charlie said their goodbyes, leaving Bass and Mayzie to await Nora’s arrival. 

Watching Charlie as she climbed onto the back of her uncle's bike, Bass shook his head. He was so fucked. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about the stories I need to complete, I just needed to take some much-needed downtime. I'm back at it though so there should be some updates soon. In the meantime here's a little something.

Driving slowly down an asphalt road a few miles out of town, Charlie’s jaw dropped open as the road ended in front of two matching houses, one the extension of the other, facing a crystal blue lake, surrounded by forest, backdropped by mountains. 

“Wow,” Charlie breathed, climbing off the back of the deck. “Who do these belong to?”

Miles pointed. “Bass. Me.” 

“Co-dependent much?” Charlie teased, handing him her helmet. 

Miles shrugged. “Worked out well in the end. Once Bass’ nanny quit, Nora was able to pitch in and watch Mayzie. Come on. I’ll give you the grand tour and then we can get you moved over. However, fair warning, Nora’s invited some folks over tonight.”

* * *

As the sun went down and the night rolled in, the empty space between the two houses came alive with twinkling lights and the wonderful smell of cooked foods. A roaring fire was burning in a pit, mason jar lanterns were lit and music played in the background.

Caught up in playing with her nephews and Mayzie, Charlie felt a tingle run down her spine that feathered out into her fingertips as her breath caught in her throat. Looking up, she saw Bass talking to her uncle, but staring straight at her. 

Bass, taking a beer from Miles, searched the crowd for his daughter and Charlie. She looked up, locking eyes with him at the same moment Bass spotted her playing in the grass with the kids. She looked just as good as she did when he first laid eyes on her hours earlier. He watched as she slowly licked her lips and turned her attention back to the kids. 

“So…” Nora said as she saddled up next to him. “You and Charlie.”

Bass looked at her sharply. “What? I just met her.”

“Uh-huh,” Nora replied with a smirk until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. “Shit! I told them no shifting tonight.  Distract, Charlie!” Nora hissed shoving him. “Hurry!”

Stumbling forward, Bass frowned but made his way to where Charlie stood. 

She stood, looking towards the lake, her head tilted at an angle as if she were trying to make sense of what she was seeing. However, when his fingers connected with the bare skin of her arm, she gasped, looking up into his eyes. Bass quickly removed his hand, looking back at her with wide eyes. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

Charlie nodded, taking a step back as she rubbed the spot he had touched. 

“You looked like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Charlie tore her gaze away from him long enough to look at the lake, where Nora stod berating two very large men and then down to her beer. She shook her head with a chuckle and reached a hand up to her neck. “Just the light playing tricks with my eyes,” she replied softly. 

“I see you and Mayzie have become fast friends,” Bass observed, taking a sip of his beer as he watched one of Miles’ boys carrying his daughter around on his back.

“She’s a sweetheart,” Charlie said smiling at the children’s antics. 

Bass’ eyes softened as they talked about his daughter. “I really appreciate you doing this, you know,” he said, looking at her. “I try to arrange my schedule to be home with Mayzie in the evenings, but I do work my fair share of nights and weekends. If you ever need a particular night off just let me know and I’ll work it out.”

“I’m the one that should be thanking you,” Charlie replied, turning back towards him. “She’s a wonderful distraction. I suppose we do need to sit down soon so we can go over her routine and whatnot.”

Bass nodded before taking another drink from his beer. “We will, but not tonight. Tonight’s all about you and welcoming you into our family.”

Charlie’s eye’s met his own once again. “Bass…”

“Enjoy yourself,” he said, turning and walking away, kicking himself the entire time.

* * *

The next morning, a hungover Bass came staggering into the kitchen wearing a t-shirt with a hole in the right armpit and a pair of sweatpants. He had somehow managed to lose a sock as well. His curly hair lay flat on one side and wild on the other with enough stubble on his chin to cause a shudder to run up Charlie's spine. His blue eyes were bright despite the bags under them. 

“Oh, coffee,” he said, bypassing the baby in her highchair and going straight for the pot.

Charlie snorted with a shake of her head, getting out of his way. “Bagel?” she asked from across the kitchen. 

“I didn’t know I had bagels.”

“You didn’t until I went shopping this morning.” 

“Dadadada,” Mayzie chanted. “Nana!” she announced, waving her slimy fist in his direction. 

“Thanks, sweetie,” he said, dropping a kiss on her crown, “but that's yours. You have to eat it all gone so you'll grow big and strong.”

Mayzie brought her hand back to her face before growling at the banana and shoving it in her mouth. 

“I’ve gotta get ready,” Bass murmured, glancing towards Charlie before stumbling back the way he had come. Of course, he had forgotten about grocery shopping. With Nora feeding Mayzie and him eating at the bar, he was sure his cabinets were bare. He’d call Barry at the grocers this morning and have an account opened. 

Shaking her head at his retreating figure, Charlie snorted, adding some fruit loops to Mayzie's tray. “You gonna lick your paw clean?” she asked the little girl who simply nodded and shoved a handful of cereal into her mouth with the banana. 

“Such a lady.”

* * *

Pulling into a parking space and putting his jeep into park, Bass’ head dropped to the steering wheel. 

He and Miles had office hours today in the town hall where members of the pack could come and speak to them directly about any issue. He missed the old days when being Alpha was commanding battles and protecting your pack. 

These days they were simply glorified mayors. Grabbing his briefcase he climbed out of the jeep and drug his feet up to the front doors, greeting the elderly Mrs. Phipps as he twisted the key in the lock, looking up and down the sidewalk. Miles was of course late to the shit show.

And, as it turned out, Miles’ niece was the one thing everyone wanted to talk about.

Bass rubbed his forehead, praying Miles would show up soon. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the time they pulled into Bass’ driveway that night it was way past all the kids' bedtime. 

“See ya,” Miles said quietly, getting out of the car, heading to his house as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. 

Bass sighed and climbed out of the vehicle. 

The house was quiet as he hung up his jacket and set his bag aside. Entering the front room, he discovered Charlie sitting on the couch, a wine glass in hand as she watched the flames in the fireplace dance. Soft music was coming from her phone. 

“Hey,” she said, breaking out of whatever trance had held her, smiling up at him. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“Please,'' she said, scooting over a bit as he made his way to the kitchen and got a glass. 

“Is she down?” He asked, taking a seat next to her and reaching for the wine bottle. 

“Yeah, she was spent, sorry.” 

Bass shook his head as he leaned back against the couch. “No, her routine is important. I’ll go check on her in a bit.”

“People are crazy,'' he finally said after drinking half his glass. 

“Rough day?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. It's kind of nice to sit next to someone who isn’t telling exactly how much I suck at my job.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Yeah,” Bass said with a mirthless chuckle. 

“Well, your home now. I fixed you a plate. It’s in the fridge whenever you're ready,” Charlie said rising to her feet. 

“Thanks. I appreciate that.” 

“Goodnight,” Charlie replied with a soft smile, padding her way barefoot towards the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

“So,” Nora said, a few weeks later, as she slid into the chair next to Bass with two cups of coffee, pushing one towards him. 

Scattered throughout the bar were various witches and shifters who were still visiting after their monthly council meeting.  Bass glanced up from where he was going over the notes he had taken, making sure he hadn’t missed anything. 

“You and Charlie?” Nora prodded. 

Bass’ brows dipped in annoyance. “Why do you keep asking that?”

Nora rolled her eyes, keeping her voice low. “Bass, I know that you loved Shelly,  but, Shelly wasn't your mate. Charlie is. So, why are you dragging your feet?”

“Would you keep your voice down?'' He hissed, picking up his cup. 

“My voice is so low Miles is going to think we're having an affair by this afternoon,” Nora murmured. 

Bass took a drink of his coffee, setting the cup back down softly. “What if she isn't able to shift?” He asked. “What then? You know as well as I do the clan won’t accept her.” 

Nora shrugged. ”We’ll figure it out.”

Bass frowned at her nonchalance. “And what about Miles?”

“Oh, Miles will definitely kill you,” she replied sweetly, getting to her feet and joining a fellow witch at another table. 

Bass scowled at her back in frustration.

* * *

When he arrived home early that night, Charlie looked happy to see him, but Bass told himself it didn’t matter. Their situation was impossible. 

Once Mayzie was fed, bathed, and in her pj’s, Charlie announced that she and Nora were having a girl’s night out and she needed to change, leaving him to read Mayzie a story and put her to bed. 

Once the little girl was asleep, he made his way downstairs to find Nora and Charlie in the kitchen just getting ready to leave. Nora explained that they were headed to the Blue Growler to listen to the live band that was scheduled for that night. 

Making sure Charlie had her key, Bass waved them off with a wistful smile as his inner wolf whined and paced, clearly unhappy that its mate was leaving him. 

Bass roamed around the house for an hour or so, trying to wind down, before finally giving up and taking the baby monitor over to Miles, asking him to listen for Mayzie as he had forgotten some paperwork at the bar. Miles eyed him skeptically but took the monitor without complaint. 

Walking slowly to his jeep so as not to look eager, he started the vehicle and drove into town, parking his jeep in a free space a block away from the bar. 

* * *

Standing in front of the stage, beer held high as she danced in place next to Nora, the hairs on the back of Charlie’s neck suddenly stood on end. 

She could feel eyes on her and knew she was being watched. She could sense Bass even if she couldn't see him and she felt a twinge of excitement, her heart picking up its pace. 

Whispering to Nora that she was just going to the bathroom, she darted through the crowd as an overwhelming sensation of being hunted hit her squarely in the back. 

She stopped a few feet from the door to the bathroom and turned, expecting to see him there, but it was just the backs of people watching the band.

Disappointment momentarily ran through her, and she convinced herself it had simply been her imagination. But then, out of nowhere, he was there, pushing her lightly backward. 

His hands were hot and heavy on her body as he looked down at her, his breath fast on her face. She could see the intensity in his eyes as he reached up and traced his finger down the side of her face, and over her jawline where he tilted her chin so that her mouth was angled towards his. 

Charlie was frozen in place. The last three weeks had been hell as she and Bass had danced around their growing attraction. From the moment they had laid eyes on one another, it was as if an electrical current flowed between them. They had never spoken of it aloud but it was always right there, simmering just under the surface with every interaction, every innocent brush of their hands as they cared for Mayzie. 

Being this close to him was like standing on the edge of a cliff and waiting to jump off into an abyss. 

As his eyes pinned her there against the wall and his hand held onto her waist, Charlie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing his mouth down to hers. The kiss was hot and hard, taking her breath away as he slipped his tongue against hers. Guiding her until her back hit the wall, his body brushed up against hers. Pulling him closer, Charlie let him explore her mouth, as she did the same to him. She moaned as his hand cupped the back of her head, his thumb caressing her jaw. When their lips finally broke apart it was as if there was a spark between them. “Charlotte,” he whispered, looking into her eyes once again. 

The look in his eyes took Charlie’s breath away. There was something powerful and animalistic about him, something that she simply couldn't put into words. 

Without another word, he backed away into the crowd. 

Not ready to let him go, she reached out, grabbing hold of his arm just before he was out of sight, and pulled herself towards him, bumping into the crowd as he turned around and took hold of her by the waist and stared at her again. 

“What's happening ?” she asked, meeting his gaze. 

“You're mine.” 

Charlie shook her head. “What do you mean?” 

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. “Tomorrow,” he said, pulling back slightly pressing his lips against her cheek, before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

As morning approached, Charlie lay wide awake in bed. After returning home shortly after her encounter with Bass, she had gone straight to bed, only to dream of bears and wolves chasing her through the forest. Racing up the mountainside she had seen Bass standing in the distance, holding out his hand to her, only to watch horrified as he changed into a wolf just as she reached him. 

She woke with a gasp, chest heaving as she looked around the bedroom unsure of how she had got here, the dream had felt so real. 

Dropping back down to the mattress, she curled up around her pillow and lay there unmoving as she listened to Bass get ready for the day. She felt his gaze on her back as he entered her room and quietly made his way to her bed. She feigned sleep as he stood watching her, before finally placing the baby monitor on her bedside table and making his way back out of the room. 

* * *

Bass had spent a sleepless night alone in his bed, his inner wolf pacing and whining until he finally gave in and actually gave thought to taking Charlie as his mate. The human side of him made lists of pros and cons in his head. There was really only one con. If Charlie were a null, she would be accepted into their community as Ben's daughter and Miles niece, but she would never be accepted as his mate or mate to any other shifter that lived here. Those were the rules and that's how they had managed to survive for as long as they had. That was one huge con in his opinion. 

But what if she could shift, the animal side of him questioned. She could run and hunt alongside him, and he would provide her with the very best morsels of game and find her the softest moss to lie upon. He wanted to see her fat with his pup and more importantly, wanted to spend the time getting her that way. This was his pack, but she was his mate and he was madly, stupidly, blindly in love with her.

* * *

Making his way downtown to the bar, the town center was already full of hustle and bustle this morning, and the familiar sight brought a smile to Bass’ face. He loved this place, had lived here since he was born, and knew everyone in town. His eyes drifted along Main street as he took in stores alive with light and smiling people. It was a quaint place, full of charm and rustic living. A place you could raise your family. 

It was time to call Miles. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the small chapters, that's just life right now.

“You looked tired,” Bass commented that evening when he returned home. 

“I didn’t sleep well,” Charlie replied as she supervised Mayzie’s dinner. “I was dreaming of wolves again.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, slipping into the chair across from her, pouring them both a glass of wine. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Charlie pushed the food on her plate around, thinking about the folder she had found on Miles' desk. "No, but thank you.” 

* * *

She’s in her room pouring over the folder that she had found on Miles’ desk full of photos and medical reports when Bass taps lightly on her door causing her to slam the folder shut in surprise. 

“Join me outside,” he requested before ducking back out. 

She hears the sliding glass door in his room open softly and with a sigh lays the folder down on her bed and slips her tennis shoes on.

Following the same path he took, she made her way across the deck and over the lawn to the edge of the woods where she can see Bass standing right inside the tree line. She sucks in a breath of fresh air and it helps to clear her head, though nothing can drive away the deep ache inside of her. 

When she draws close, he turns and walks further into the woods. 

While Bass is light on his feet, as if he's a part of the forest, Charlie struggles to navigate through the dark, smacking into branches and tripping over roots. 

Finally, they emerge into a small, circular clearing, a sliver of moonlight piercing the buffeting clouds. 

Turning towards her, Bass slowly begins to undress. 

“Whoa! Whoa!,” Charlie exclaimed, looking around wildly. “What are you doing?” she hissed, even as her eyes roamed over his smooth chest, all the way down to the cock dangling between his muscular thighs. 

Slowly, he takes a step towards her. 

“Bluffwood Haven is special, Charlie. The people here are...different.”

Charlie runs her eyes over him once again as a line appears on her brow. “How different?” she asks, looking around the clearing as she takes a step backward, expecting for someone to announce that she’s being punk’d at any moment. 

“Most of us are Shifters.” 

Charlie shakes her head. “Am I supposed to know what that is?”

Bass blew out a breath as he ran a hand over his forehead. “I can turn into a wolf, Charlie. At will.”

“That’s not funny,” she ground out, amusement at the situation fleeing as a tear slid down her cheek. 

“It’s not supposed to be funny.”

“People can’t just turn into wolves at will, Bass.”

“I can. So can Miles. So can you.”

“A wolf killed my family, and you’re making a joke out of it!” 

“I can assure you, I’m not joking,” Bass replied with a frown, reaching for her fly. 

“What are you doing?” She hissed, brushing his hands away.

“Do you want to ruin your clothes?” 

“Oh my God, you're serious aren't you?” Charlie asked in horror.

“Did your father tell you nothing?” Bass asked, reaching for her pants once again. “Every bone in your body is going to break and reshape itself into a wolf.” 

Charlie stopped struggling, her eyes going round. “Is that what...Is that why...Oh my God, Danny,” she breathed, the photos from Miles’ folder flashing through her head. “What if the same thing happens to me?”

Bass looked over his shoulder as Miles emerged from the darkness. 

“Jesus Christ!” Charlie exclaimed slapping a hand over her eyes. “Does no one here believe in clothes!”

Bass sighed, pulling her hand away from her eyes. “This is natural to us, Charlie.” 

Fingering the edge of her shirt, Bass began to lift it. With pursed lips, Charlie lifted her arms, letting him pull it over her head. Tossing it to the side, he returned his hands to her waist. Slipping his hands between her skin and panties, he drug them and her jeans down her legs. 

“This is so not cool,” Charlie whispered, holding her hands over her pussy, as Bass slipped her shoes off her feet, removing her clothes the rest of the way. 

“You’re in a pack now,” Miles began to explain. “That means that someone will always have your back. Bass and I will protect you and guide you if you let us.” 

“What about Nora?” Charlie asked, dragging her eyes away from Bass. 

“Nora’s a witch.”

“A witch?”

“Uh-huh,” Bass murmured, distracting her as he leaned forward, his dick brushing her thigh as he reached around and popped the clasp on her bra. “Don't be afraid,” he whispered near her ear, as his hands trailed down to her waist and her bra dropped to her pile of clothing. Charlie shivered and she wasn’t sure if it was from the night air, what they were telling her, or Bass’ warm skin brushing across her nipples. 

“I feel the moon calling to me, don't you?” Bass asked, his voice growing lower and deeper. “Can you feel it, Charlie?”

As he pulls her into his body, she's about to ask what he’s talking about when she feels something strange in the air. An electricity she's never felt before. It moves through him, into her causing Charlie to gasp as the sensation shoots through her body. He studies her. One hand at the small of her back. 

“Easy. Don't fight it. It's your primal self-awakening. It's a mix of intuition and the instinct for survival. We call it our inner wolf, but it's a part of every person.” 

Charlie is at once overwhelmed and confused, filled with adrenaline and distracted by everything. She suddenly has the urge to rub her face against his chest as the night breeze feels like a gale-force wind against her suddenly sensitive skin. 

She can see his face now as if it were daylight and he's watching her with a predatory gleam.

“What’s happening to me?” she asks, her nails digging into the skin on his chest as the world begins to spin out of control. “I can't breathe!”

“Yes, you can,'' he growls, grasping her shoulders. “You can breathe, you can see, you can smell, you can hear with the sense of an animal. Close your eyes and focus on one sense at a time,” he says, but she continues to fight him.

“Charlie!” he snaps, with a shake of her shoulders, before taking her chin between his fingers forcing her to look at him, his blue eyes glowing. “Trust me. Your senses awaken first before you change. Now, close your eyes.”

She snaps them shut and clings to him

He's a warm and solid buffer against the transformation occurring within her. She's bombarded with too many scents and sounds for her to take in at once, but above it all is his heartbeat. 

In desperation, she presses her cheek to his chest. He smells like the cotton shirt he had on earlier, the shower he had this morning, and his own unique scent that she wants to roll around in until she's covered in it. She nuzzles him, then moves her hips to feel the slight shift of his body against her. Suddenly, she's far more interested in touching him and him touching her rather than what going on around her in the forest 

“Not yet,” Bass whispers near her ear, nuzzling her neck as a large black wolf whines next to her. The animal nips her skin, causing Charlie to gasp, her eyes looking straight into the wolf’s eyes that look an awful lot like her uncles. 

She feels fevered with need, but she doesn't know for what. The surge of emotions she's been holding onto since her family's death mixed with the confusing desire to do….something. She only knows that it's calling to her as the barriers between her and the world begin to evaporate. 

“Look at me,” Bass growls lifting her chin.

“If you get lost, follow my scent.” 

Charlie nods her head in understanding even though nothing makes sense. 

“You're going to be overwhelmed. Trust your instincts over your mind and let your wolf guide you. Above all else, avoid humans and other predators. You won't know how to handle them. Not yet. Stay focused on me.”

Charlie wants to ask him how he's so in control when all she wants to do is crawl out of her skin. She’s not sure if she wants to break down and sob or dive headfirst into the forest and roll around in the first puddle she finds. 

“It’s going to hurt, but the pain doesn't last long, my love, I promise,” he whispers, running his knuckles down her cheek as his scent changes, growing heavier, thicker, less man-like.

He takes a step backward, away from her and she watches as he transforms before her into a massive, silver-gray wolf, almost as large in size as the black wolf who has yet to leave her side. Its eyes glow an unnatural blue and its teeth are the size of her fingers. Her breath catches in her throat, her fingers digging into the black wolf's fur until she catches his scent, recognizing him at a primal level despite his change. 

He nips at her hand playfully and she digs the fingers of her other hand into his fur, tightening them as an agonizing pain rips through her hot and fast. She drops to the ground writhing so hard she bites her tongue. She manages a single, strangled cry before her throat constricts, preventing her from screaming aloud which only terrifies her more. 

Instead, her screams are silent as she writhes in the throes of agony, unable to stop what's happening to her. It feels like it lasts forever but eventually stops just as quickly as it started. Too exhausted to open her eyes, Charlie simply lays there, her senses playing havoc with her body. 

She feels someone nudge her. 

One of her eyes open and then the other. The silver wolf is standing over her panting as the black one stands a ways off, eager to run. 

Charlie reaches a hand out to push herself up only to discover a paw instead.

She whines as the wolf instincts battle her rational thought process telling her this isn't possible.

She manages to get to her feet with the wolf nudging her side as she wobbles to her feet. Her legs hold, so she takes a few steps only to fall on her face and start the process over again.

This time when she stands, he presses his body against hers and Charlie turns her face and rubs it in his silky fur. 

When he moves away from her, she tumbles head over heels into a patch of damp, green grass

As she clambers back to her feet, the silver wolf nips at her, tossing its head towards the forest. Looking back and forth between the two, Charlie finally stops resisting and surrenders to the wolf. She runs headlong into the forest, fleeing her sorrow and her grief, her fear, and uncertainty, her protectors beside her, always beside her. 


End file.
